1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for unloading articles from containers while the containers are being conveyed through an unloading station, and it is particularly well adapted to unloading luggage from airplane flight containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on the apparatus described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,781, issued Feb. 4, 1975, to Butzow et al. The apparatus described therein suffered from the drawback, more particularly described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 2a and 2b, that the relative positions of the containers, the conveyors on which the containers were carried through the unloading station, and the pivoting doors did not remain fixed while the containers were being conveyed through the unloading stations. That drawback is overcome by the subject invention.